The present Clinical Cancer Education Program has been established: a) To continue to improve and extend cancer education for undergraduate graduate and post-graduate students to enhance knowledge about oral cancer by an elective weekly Oral Surgical Pathology Conference and by the formation of a Student Oral Cancer Society. b) To carry an oral cancer education program to the practicing dentists in the state by the appointment of an oral cancer representative in each of the 14 state district dental societies that will result in larger numbers of patients with oral cancer being directed and the cancers being detected at an earlier stage. c) To implement an educational program for screening a large segment of the older cancer-prone population in nursing homes for oral cancer by dental hygiene students. d) To aid in maintaining the established tissue diagnostic service and tumor registry as oral cancer educational tools at the undergraduate, graduate and post-graduate levels.